Connecting blocks are used extensively in telecommunications equipment to provide telephones, modems and the like with easy access to communication cables and signal routing equipment. Easy access is achieved through the use of modular jacks and plugs which quickly provide connections for up to eight wires. Indeed, the popularity of such modular equipment is such that it is standard equipment on new telephones and data communications equipment. A desirable feature for connecting blocks is the easy interconnection of insulated wires and the provision of a junction point for the parallel connection of incoming wires, outgoing wires, and modular jack wires.
Known connecting blocks such as AT&T's 42-type connecting block, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,505, provide a hard-wire connection between the modular jack and the junction point. Here, the junction point comprises a screw-down terminal for making electrical connection to a telephone cord whose wires have been stripped of their insulation. The associated modular jack is joined to the screw-down terminals through snap on screw-engaging connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,623 discloses a connector assembly that combines a screw terminal with an insulation displacement connector for use in the connecting block. Interconnection with modular jack wires may be accomplished through screw-engaging connectors or spade connectors individually wired to the modular jack. Such hard-wire connections are not easily adapted to automated assembly, are more costly, and detract from product uniformity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,864 discloses a modular connecting block that provides hard-wire to hard-wire interconnections. Each junction point offers a wire-wrap capability and two insulation displacement connections. However, no provision is offered for interconnection with modular plugs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to design a connecting block having a modular jack and providing a junction point for easily interconnecting two or more insulated wires with each jack wire.
It is another object of the invention to provide a design that is suited for automated assembly.